Incantation
preparing an incantation to release Calypso.]] An incantation or enchantment was a charm or spell created using words. An incantation may take place during a ritual, either a hymn or prayer, and may invoke or praise a deity. In magic, occultism, and witchcraft it was used with the intention of casting a spell on an object or a person and may employ the use of pharmakeia. The term derives from Latin "incantare" (tr.), meaning "to chant (a magical spell) upon," from in- "into, upon" and cantare "to sing". In medieval folklore and fairy tales, enchantments were charms or spells. The term was loaned into English since around 1300 AD 1300. The corresponding native English term being "galdor" "song, spell". It has led to the terms "enchanter" and "enchantress", for those who use enchantments. History Quest for the Sword of Cortés When the infamous pirate Left-Foot Louis obtained the Sword of Cortés, he discovered that he needs to speak the magical incantation that would unlock the full power of the legendary blade. The incantation was written on the piece of paper in possession of a man he killed some time earlier, Francois, so he had to find his corpse. Louis and his men invaded Isla Fortuna, and excavated Francois' corpse from the local graveyard, but they were attacked and defeated by the young adventurer Jack Sparrow and his crew. Jack and his friends found the paper inside Francois' coat, but since the incantation was written in Latin, they couldn't understand a single word. Nonetheless, they read the inscription, and accidentally summoned the spirit of the Sword's first owner, the infamous conquistador Hernán Cortés.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase Davy Jones A few years later, when the Pirate Brethren found itself endangered by the actions of the mysterious rogue pirates, who were breaking the Code of the Pirate Brethren by slaughtering their victims and attacking other pirate ships, the Pirate Lord and Keeper of the Code Edward Teague called for an official court of inquiry. The Russian Pirate Lord Boris "Borya" Palachnik was accused of being one of the rogues. Inside the Pirate Hall, all the witnesses told their stories, but since there was not enough evidences against Borya, Teague decided to summon Davy Jones, the supernatural Lord of the sea. All the witnesses and Pirate Lords assembled onboard the Troubadour, Teague's flagship, where Teague, Eduardo Villanueva, Mistress Ching, and Don Rafael spoke the incantation that brought Jones.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 8: "The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea" Five years later, after he sank with his beloved ship, the Wicked Wench, Jack Sparrow spoke the same incantation. When Jones appeared, Jack made a deal which resulted in him and his ship returning to the world of the living.The Price of Freedom, Chapter 18: "Exodus" Liberation of Calypso During the late 1720s, the machinations of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company had forced the Brethren Court to convene for the fourth time in its existence, and it was here that Hector Barbossa brought up the notion of freeing the sea goddess Calypso from her human form of Tia Dalma. With all nine Pieces of Eight gathered aboard the Black Pearl, Barbossa's crewman Ragetti spoke the incantation that would release Calypso, who would later unleash the powers of the sea against both the Brethren Court fleet and the East India Trading Company Armada.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references External links * Category:Magic